dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Warriors of the Dead
This is the 1st episode of the Great Saiyaman Saga in the original dubbed and the uncut version of the Dragon Ball Z series. The original Japanese title is "Daikangeki!! Ita zo! Ano Yo no Sugee Yatsu". The episode first aired on July 28, 1993. Recap This episode starts out that Goku, Bubbles, Gregory and King Kai on Snake Way. Goku wants to go to Other World to meet the fighters there, and rushes off to get there, and in a comical routine of rushing off and then running backwards to King Kai (complete with music playing backwards whenever Goku runs backwards), Goku figures out from King Kai that he needs to catch a plane to get to other world and he needs to return to King Yemma's palace to get to the plane. Goku finally uses his Instant Transmission to bring all four of them there instantly. In King Yemma's judging place Goku and King Kai get permission to board the plane and they leave Bubbles and Gregory with King Yemma. Goku and King Kai board the plane and while the plane is bringing them to planet of the Kai's the duo see a lot of Other World. They soon arrive to planet Kai they see 3 Kai's and some warriors waiting for the Master Grand Kai for some message. King Kai is a Kai and the others are East Kai, West Kai and South Kai they have their warriors and Kai Planet is declared Other World. After the Kai's make fun of King Kai for being dead (and all the goofiness has ended) Grand Kai comes. He starts to dance with the music coming from his boom box and then he prepared to tell his order or message. Everyone had bowed down at his presence but Goku, but he's forced to anyway. Grand Kai explains trouble in Hell (he explains but you see a flashback). King Yemma had Cell in his judging place and Yemma opened a trap door, in which Super Perfect Cell fell into it arriving (flashback ends) in Hell. Super Perfect Cell and Frieza had teamed up and were causing terror. Grand Kai assigns a green alien called Pikkon to go to Hell and face the evil duo, but Goku agrees to join him knowing he can't fight them by himself. Goku and Pikkon go to Hell and see Super Perfect Cell and Frieza beating on the ogres (2 goofy ogres from episode 8, uncut episode 13). King Cold and the Ginyu Force are also there then Super Perfect Cell flings an ogre to the mountain of needles but Goku saves the ogre. Frieza is surprised to see Goku and sends Burter, Jeice, Recoome and Guldo out to fight Goku. Goku fights them and one hit each and they fall into the bloody pond. Super Perfect Cell then attacks at Goku and Goku is frightened but Pikkon knocks Super Perfect Cell into the bloody pond now Frieza is frightened. Pikkon easily beats up Frieza, King Cold then Pikkon does a spinning attack and Super Perfect Cell, the Ginyu Force get impacted out of the bloody pond and he throws them to the mountain of needles. Next Frieza, Super Perfect Cell, the Ginyu Force, King Cold were shown beat up in jail cell. Goku, Pikkon return to the Kai's and Goku explains to King Kai of Pikkon's immense energy he even wants to fight him and King Kai just wants Goku to be wise and then the episode ends. Fights Goku Vs Guldo & Burter & Jeice & Recoome Pikkon Vs Perfect Cell & Frieza & King Cold Trivia * In the original Japanese promotional clip for this episode (as seen in the last episode), Goku turns Super Saiyan as he fights the past enemies. However, for whatever reason, Toei Animation decided that Goku would hide this ability to go Super Saiyan from Pikkon until the two actually fought. Since the animation for the episode was already done and there was no time to change Goku's hair completely, Toei went in and digitally alter Goku's hair to black, giving him a look similar to a False Super Saiyan.DBZ The Mystery Of The Black Haired Super Saiyan - An explanation of the "black-haired Super Saiyan Goku" seen in this episode. (See right.) * The Shamoians from Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan, or rather two look-alike species, make a cameo appearance as two alien creatures playfighting. * A Kanassan look-alike also appears, albeit a different color. * This is the only time Goku fights Guldo. * It is very odd that Goku has to power up at all to fight the Ginyu Force, as on Namek he was easily able to crush them without even using the Kaioken. This is possibly due to them getting stronger while being in Hell for so long. *The events of the 2nd part of the episode are altered in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 where instead of Goku being helped by Pikkon, he goes to fight Frieza and Cell with Bardock who was a participant in the Otherworld Tournament. References Category:Great Saiyaman Saga